


A Winter Day in December

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The heat is out, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: The heat has gone out during the night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	A Winter Day in December

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Why is it so cold?”

Stiles stomped to Derek, wrapped in the duvet, he was shivering. Derek could scent the disgruntlement on him, it wafted off of him in waves, and the picture of abject misery he made was a tell-tale sign, had Derek’s nose not been working.

‘Why is it so cold?’ It was a whine to make any five-year-old proud.

‘Because it’s winter and we live in the middle of nowhere.’

Derek pocketed his phone and turned to look at Stiles. He’d been contemplating the snow-covered landscape outside the cottage window, a cottage far away from all the heartache he had endured. Where Stiles had turned up, uninvited, but not unwanted, six months ago. Where they now shared a bed and a life and everything else, even chilly winters.

‘Go back to bed, I’ll build a fire. And I’ll go and put the generator on, so we’ll get the lights back.’

Stiles leaned against his side and looked out, at the pines with their burden of snow, at the ground covered in at least a foot of the stuff. At the peace and serenity of a winter day in December. He kissed Derek. ‘Make sure you come back to bed too, else I might freeze to death.’

Derek kissed him, hungrily, lowering all his walls, flooding their bond with his desire and love, spiking Stiles’ lazy interest into definite arousal. ‘I will.’

And he did


End file.
